‘Kakegawa AU17’ originated from a gene pool population made in Misato, Japan. In May 1999, three Osteospermum varieties were intercrossed and F1 seed from this cross was bulked to make the population. The three Osteospermum varieties used in the intercross were ‘Pink Passion’ (unpatented, now only available in ‘Passion Mix’), an unnamed Osteospermum breeding line of unknown origin (unpatented) with white inflorescences and day-neutral blooming and an unnamed Osteospermum line (unpatented) with white inflorescences. It is unknown which two lines are the parents.
F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse in April 2000. Plants were later transplanted outdoors for evaluation in Misato, Japan. Criteria for selection included compact growth habit, basal branching and white inflorescence color. In August 2000, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. The selection subsequently was named ‘Kakegawa AU17’ and found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.